


Miracle Girl

by flickawhip



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superheroine AU!</p><p>Vanessa meets Miracle Girl before she meets Karen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle Girl

Vanessa meets Miracle Girl before she meets Karen Page. She knows, almost at once that she wants to thank Miracle Girl for saving her. The raid on her gallery had been fast but one of the attackers had been determined to do something more. She doesn't want to try to remember what might have been. She just remembers Miracle Girl's smile and gentleness, the lightness of her touch leaving Vanessa's skin tingling in a way that hasn't happened since. 

Vanessa meets Karen Page a week later, the woman comes to see her gallery's last display. Karen seems intrigued by the art and Vanessa smiles as she watches the girl's face, Karen's eyes light up when she smiles and Vanessa feels something. She doesn't try to understand what she's feeling even as she comes closer to the other woman, a hand resting on the girl's shoulder, both women reacting to the touch with a slight smile, Karen's eyes meeting Vanessa's. Vanessa smiles again, her voice gentle. 

"It's one of my favourite pieces..."

"What's it called?"

"Miracle Girl."

Karen's eyes widen and Vanessa smiles. 

"Don't panic, I can keep a secret."


End file.
